


Christmas in the Woods

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: The boys pick up their Christmas tree





	Christmas in the Woods

On a cold and snowy December 1st in New England, the sun had just risen when Steve and Bucky set out, bundled in thick sweaters and puffer coats, into the forest in search of the perfect tree for their cabin, it was after all their first Christmas together in over 70 years, and their first one as a couple to boot, so they wanted it to be special. They had been walking for about a mile when Bucky suddenly stopped and pointed at a large douglas fir tree about 15 feet tall “That’s the one Steve, it’s perfect”

After cutting it down, they carried it home and placed it in the living room before shedding their coats. With mugs of spiked apple cider and The Santa Clause playing softly in the background they set to work on decorating their tree. First, they wrapped the strings of multi-colored fairy lights around the branches before overlapping them with long ropes gold and silver tinsel.

Taking a 5-minute break, they sit sipping their cider with Bucky’s arm resting around Steve’s shoulders. “I hope the team like the gifts we got them” he murmurs quietly. Steve puts his mug on the coffee table before turning to look into the brunette’s eyes with a fond smile “Relax, I’m sure they’ll love them no matter what. I know how much thought you put into each one and they’ll see that too”.  
Bucky still looks unconvinced but stays quiet so Steve claps his hands together and stands up “This tree isn’t going to decorate itself, so how about we get back to work?”. The rest of the afternoon is spent decorating the tree and the rest of the cabin while various movies play in the background.

That evening they decide to sleep in front of the fireplace. As they lay snuggled together, enveloped in warm blankets and the soft scent of vanilla and cinnamon candles, watching the lights on the tree flicker Bucky can’t help the content smile on his features as he whispers “Merry Christmas, Steve”. Steve tightens his arms around Bucky gently, whispering back “Merry Christmas, Buck” before they both drift off into a sound sleep.


End file.
